fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Medieval Times
Medival times is a 3d 2020 Video game.it will be available on Amazon firestick,steam,PS5,PS4,Nintendo switch,Xbox 360,PC,Xbox 1 X,and xbox one S. Classes Mage can cast different spells and spawn different elements. Knight Good at swordfighting. can preform many different types of sword attacks. Fighter Packs a powerful punch. can hold most of the objects in the game.Can also slam,throw,and push others. Acrobat Most flexible Class in the game. This class can run faster than most clases and jump higher,but is less powerful. Archer Can shoot very far,it can slingshot almost any object in the game. Gunslinger Can shoot Lazers,webs,fire,ice,electrizcity and even ropes! Ninja the fastest and most quiet class of them all. the ninja can teleport, throw shirukens,And the ninja is also very good at parkour. Fairy Can fly as high as possible,can shrink itself and go inside small holes. although,not very good with fighting. Unlockable abilities: Mage:Water control,sand control,Spawn dragon. Dissappear,Super jump,Thundercloud,vine control,Explosive water,Vines for arms,fire for arms,grass for arms,ice for arms,Rock for arms, Avalanche,Invisible landmine,Mahic push,Magic pull,Earthquake,Stop time. Knight:Aura Sword combo,elemental sword,Super Sheild,Automatic parry, 50 sword attack,wall of swords,50 sheilds attack,wall of sheilds, 50 swords and sheilds attack,wall of swords and sheilds, sword shapeshift,invisible armor,energy flame sword boomerang throw. Fighter:10 smash combo,bomb throw,Power boost,meteor throw,Boxing Crazy,Counter slam,counter punch,counter throw,counter Smash.Rage explosion,Fire kick,Fire punch,Flaming watermelon,Skyscraper slam,Skyscraper Swing Super yell,Huge shockwave,Super elbow to the stomach. Acrobat:Superjump,super strech kick,super stretch punch,Gonna make you spin.Clap your face,Super double flip,Strech and pull,Headbutt,Rollie pollie squash you into guackomole,ink in the face,Run boost,Double super jump! Archer:Fire arrow,Electricity aroow,building arrow,Arrow attack combo without the bow,Explosives arrow,robot arm arrow,thumbtack arrow,Clay arrow,Steel arrow, Bow and arrow 20 arrow combo,gigantic bow and arrow. Gunslinger:Lazer gun,Rope go around you,explosion gun, gun throw, projectile reflector, a jail cell made out of rope. web shooters,Icy Day,Fake ammo,not so fake bomb,gun boost. Ninja:Explosive Shiruken throw,smoke bomb,teleport,invisible shirukens,sneak attack with electric shirukens,sneak attack with a bowl of flaming hot ramen,Shiruken sharpen,quadruple jump,super ninja nunchucks. Fairy:shooting star barrage. Starter Abilities Mage:Tsunami,object control,fast shoes,poison blast,Acid,shapeshift into a frog. Knight:Double spin attack,Sheild meteor,sword meteor,High jump attack. Fighter: Leg sweep,power uppercut,demolition attack,spaceship attack. Acrobat:super fast punching,super huge hand crafted wrecking ball. Archer:Double arrows,Triple arrows,double bows,double bows,triple arrows. Gunslinger:Flamethrower,electricity gun,tazer,minigun,Sniper,shotgun,AK-47. Ninja:Invisible,shiruken toss x70,nunchucks super combo. Fairy:fly,wand attack,shrink,grow,shooting star,Huge wand attack. Story Medival town was a peaceful town,everyone that lived there was happy,but then one day,an evil villan named Exillomin destroyed the town and captured everyone,but then he drops 8 residents and they all land in a rather peculiar forest.and then they all team up and go on an epic quest to Create a new town and defeat Exillomin,and his hechmen,the Meanees,and any others, Once and for all! Gameplay Medival times is a 3d Open-world game,although the game is in 3d, there are some portals that take you to a Short pixelated 2d version,and if you beat the portal challenge,you go back to the regular game.You can destroy,or build things,And you can manage your town.And when you finish the prologue, the menu screen will be your town and you can walk over and explore your town,buy some new costumes,and weapons,or hone your skills, or even do favors for your town residents,the possibilities are endless! And you can also build your own house, and watch some good tv. you get to islands by sailing in your trusty sailboat! Modes Boss rush:Beat all of the bosses you've beaten before. PVP:Fight your freinds! 2-10 players. Training:Want to explore your skills? Or maybe you just want to duke it out for a while.Well this is is the mode for you! Characther customization:Put on some new outfits,hats,shoes,boots,and maybe you'd like to get a more fancy weapon! Explorer mode:want to take a tour through different levels,Without,say,getting bamboozled by A ton of monsters? No problem.Explorer mode is the thing for you! Freeplay:Go to levels you completed before,and Just grind some monsters! Or maybe just put some new stuff in there,the choice is yours! Create islands:Create islands and add new things to your hearts content! Maybe you could share it online,or keep it private. Create a characther: Create a characther from scratch! You can do it 4 types of ways,doodle,make out of terrain, build with blocks,or make it a fusion of 2-4 classes! Story mode: Self explanatory. Sports mode:Play soccer,basketball,baseball,kickball, or ping pong with any characther! Aquatic battle:Fight in the water! Basically pvp mode.Just in the sea. But you can also create waves to wash your opponents away! There are some outfits like swimsuits and stuff that you can wear in aquatic battle or aquatic training,but you can wear them anywhere you'd like! Aquatic training:Training mode.just in the sea.(Additional features shown in aquatic battle.) King of the hill:Stay on the hill for as long as possible! Whoever stays on the hill the longest wins! Races Orc,Human,Zombie,Werewolf,Dinosaur(yes you read this right.),Bird,(yes you read this right also.but the bird race can only be accesed by fairy.),Bear,Panda,Vampire(just kidding),Crocodile,Bee(only can be acessed by fairy.)Meanee(only can be accesed by mage.)Tiger,Lion,Hippo,(can only be accesed by fighter.),And Owl(can only be acced by fairy.) Category:Articles under Construction Category:Original Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games